Cybil Samantha Deverill
"If I'm going to make a fool of myself, I rather it be on my terms." ''- Cybil Deverill, on mood enhancing potions. '''Cybil Deverill' is a half-Veela who was born and raised in Liverpool, England by her Veela grandparents in a bookstore tucked away in the city's streets. Her first official act of magic was certainly not an unexpected one by her family, having accidentally ended up sending all the books on the shelves around her flying everywhere once frustration of being too small to reach set in. Cybil's acceptance letter to Hogwarts was sent a few years later, and her grandparents were more than thrilled. Though, its still up to debate whether it was partly because cleaning up after the little half-Veela and her temper tantrums were starting to get costly. Once at Hogwarts, she was sorted into Ravenclaw after a long debate with the Sorting Hat, who was insistent that she was better suited for Slytherin with all that confidence and need for mischief in her. Let's just say that the little girl's stubbornness eventually won out. Presently, Cybil is a 6th year and a prefect for her house. Her favorite classes are Charms, Potions, and Alchemy. She struggles in only a few classes, but overall usually catches on pretty quick. She usually seen with her guitar whenever possible and is known to be obsessed with music. (('''OOC Note: '''This is all still a work in progress and may not be used ICly unless it is previously discussed. Meta-gaming will not be tolerated, though rumors can be used freely.)) Biography Early Life Cybil grew up surrounded by people always flitting in and out, both the Muggles and the Magically-inclined alike. It was only natural with a family nearly of Veelas and a home above a bookstore. She was usually found tucked in a corner, reading the newest novel in their store as soon as she learned how. She was only 5 years old when were parents were tragically taken from her by an obsessed individual influenced by her mother, causing a total disbelief in love when coupled with a similar tragedy in Cybil's past. After her parent's murders, Cybil officially lived with her grandparents and was rarely away from the bookstore. This was certainly fine by the little girl, she was more than happy to stick by the only family she had left, read all the books in their store, and help out whenever she could while she grew up. Over time, she eventually became close to the regulars who became immune to her family's charms. She was home-schooled by her grandparents to better fit in with the Muggles and Wizards that came into the store. Life At Hogwarts Years 1-4 Once Cybil came to Hogwarts, she mostly kept to herself whenever she could, uncomfortable in a setting she had never been in before. She was often jumpy and skittish around people who tried to speak with her at first. She was even worse around the people who became all dopey around her and affected by her magic, usually running away eventually in panic when she got uncomfortable enough. Eventually, she got used to the stares, the whispering, and people's need to be in her presence when it came to the Veela affected. She used most of this time alone to practice with her guitar and her singing, and to explore the nooks and crannies of the school. During the summer of her 14th birthday back in Liverpool, Cybil had her own tragedy. In order to help smooth the way for negotiations between their store's new land owner and her family, Cybil took their son, Jeremiah, out for a semi-date to keep them both out of the way and smoothe the deal over. Unfortunately for her, the older boy was one of the few were affected in the awful extremes just like with her parents. During their date out, Jeremiah - whom certainly knew the city and its secrets better than she - dragged her off and locked her in a dark cellar of an abandoned home to be able to come visit her every day and keep her to himself. As each day passed, he became more and more obsessed, insisted that he loved her and knew everything about her. Cybil was locked down in that cellar for a week, instilling a fear of the dark among other things. Alfred, the family owl, was the one to have eventually found her and brought her frantic family to her location where they broke her out. Cybil went crawling out of that cellar changed, with a disbelief and almost hatred of anything to do with love. To this day she still gets letters from Jeremiah. Year 5 School Life It was during this year that Cybil decided that it was enough hiding behind books and a cold attitude and try to put herself out there. It got lonely being all by herself and she had enough. Now she's busy everyday between classes balancing all the new friends she's making out of the people around her and the boy she was interested in. The year passed by in a big, adventerous blur. Between breaking into the Headmistress's office, dealing with the Zemeckis issue, and the mysterious hag, all the littler things didn't seem so bad. At some point, Cybil became that same quiet, withdrawn girl again, choosing to limit her interaction to very close friends and focus on her studies. The Summer During the summer, Cybil did the hardest, scariest thing she ever imagined doing in her life: she went home. It had been a place that she had avoided since that terrible summer. When she arrived at the door without any warning, her grandparent's nearly keeled over. All their urgings to come home had finally come to fruitation. The summer months consisted of bustling around their expanding bookstore and walking streets of the neighborhood she used to love so much. She still had to avoid certain places and she had been terrified the entire time, but it was a start. During the last couple of weeks, Cybil retreated to Brighton Bay to reconnect with old friends. Year 6 Scool Life Personality, Appearance, and Triggers Appearance Cybil is easily identified by her long ginger hair, hazel eyes, tiny frame, and the guitar that rarely leaves her side. She is usually out wearing her glasses (in either silver or gold), which seems to make a few people curious due to their 'rather large roundness'. Without them, the world is just a vague blur of colors and shapes. Her skin is very pale to go with her firey, ginger hair with freckles and straight, white teeth. She wears very little to no makeup. Personality and Traits Cybil originally started Hogwarts as a cold, distant girl, too interested in books and too skittish to care about making friends. Since her 5th year of school hoever, she's deciding to open up but still somewhat keeps a wall around her, never showing everything there is to the small girl. Now she is a very friendly, willing to talk with even those under her spell until she grows uncomfortable enough to run away. She normally uses formal speech unless around people she cares for, then speaking in a more relaxed manner. Lately though, her more formal habits have been slipping due to the comforts of being in the presence of at least one of her friends when she's in public. Cybil is known now mostly for her confidence, her willingness to tease others, and her love to laugh. Its hard for the girl not to slip in a joke somewhere in the conversation to try and make other people at least smile. She is only completely serious in times when it is needed. Unfortunately, the tiny Ravenclaw is still against the ultimate emotional affection (aka love), but has come to believe in the need for lifelong companionship and affection to others. Due to a recent involvements with people, she's started to be more willing to open to a possibility that love might not be the ultimate curse. She will bite her tongue now when it comes to people talking about their relationships, even possibly strive to help them in time of need. Cybil also only tells the truth, sometimes brutally so, mostly out of her easily triggered guilty conscious. Under all the confidence and need for laughter, Cybil is actually still quite a quiet and extremely curious girl. Her curiosity and her need to be there for her friends has made her be labeled as nosy by many. Her attempts at spying (as rare as they are) usually never go very well though, because her puppeteer loves to make people laugh as much as Cybil does. Funny enough for a girl who hates love, she adores love songs and the passion the writers put into them. Music and the way it expresses people is her ultimate obsession and her choice career for the future. When left alone for too long, she will sing or start practicing with her guitar. Unfortunately, doing certain things will trigger Cybil and send her mind reeling back to those days locked in the cellar. Triggering Cybil will very often have her spiraling into fear and panic, running away as fast as her legs will take her. During these times she will run away to go hide somewhere quiet until she's calmed down, if someone were to find her she will often be heard talking and singing to herself as a form of comfort. Being of the Veela nature, Cybil has a very bad temper that she usually tries to keep in check. The fact that she is forced to take calming draughts to steady her temper usually helps, along with the few calming techniques she knows. Get her angry enough without a draught though, she will transform and start throwing fire balls around. Triggers Doing these things to, putting her in these situations, or possibly doing these around Cybil will put her into a spiral of panic and fear, and make her run away. * Being in the dark * Insisting that you know everything about her * Touching/Grabbing her from behind without announcing your presence Magical Abilities and Skills Potions - Charms - Music - Herbology - Flying - Transfiguration - Alchemy - Dancing - Hobbies * Experimenting with potions * Singing * Playing her guitar * Causing some kind of mischief * Reading Possessions Wand Elm wood, 11. Phoenix feather core. Her owl, Alfred The most grumpiest, speckled snow owl Hogwarts most likely ever seen. He's pretty old though, so he's earned his right to be mean from time to time. The feathery creature and Cybil don't exactly get along, but they have lots of mutual respect. Her guitar, and its case Her most precious treasures. She treats them like they'd shatter if she's not careful. Inside her guitar case is the music she's practicing and potential music chords for songs if she ever gets around to them. Not to mention the few gifts, knick knacks, and generally useful things she owns. These two things were passed down to her by her grandfather and is the very same guitar that he had taught Cybil's mother with. A few pictures of her family, parents included Kept inside her guitar case. A small potion's vial filled with her blood that hangs around her neck from time to time, used for experimentation She won't tell you what it is unless you're extremely close to her, but you're welcome to guess <3 Kyle Bennet's Ravenclaw scarf She's not giving it back, Bennet. Sorry, not sorry. One of the few ties Ezra Bryant owns Accidentally stolen when it was forgotten about during a talk of theirs. Cybil is keeping it to use as some kind of fashion accessory. Maybe. Or probably because it amuses her that the older boy left it behind. Relationships ((WIP)) Romantic None at the moment Friends Bryce Barrington Cybil's best friends and brother-figure. Practically since day one, the two have been throwing banter back and forth that somehow created a strong bond there. People from the outside either seem to think that the two hate each other, or that they're going out. Despite how Cybil may act around the boy in either private or public, she cares for him very much. Nyle Arens Selenity Belmont George Macauley This boy.. Where to even begin? George Macauley is a prat, that is what Cybil is thinking half the time she's around him. Unfortuntely, this boy is one of two she fancies. Esmee Squeegee Kyle Bennet Cybil's first and only ex-boyfriend. They were officially introduced during the holiday by Cassie Middles, along with Kyle's best friend. While Mitchell hung back and eventually flirted with Cassie, Kyle and Cybil were busy fighting over his (supposed) rudeness and her guitar.That same night when she ran to him and apologized. Their friendship and eventual mutual interest went from there. A week after Cybil asked to make things official sometime in early February, Kyle turned the tables with the same question. Cybil, of course, said yes. Unfortunately, due to the busyness of both students, their romantic relationship didn't last long and eventually was traded for one of friendship instead. Cassandra 'Cassie' Middles A good friend, made over the winter break (of year 5) once the poor older girl became awkwardly affected during one of Cybil's musical mischief making. Since then, the two seemed to have clicked instantly and have become nearly inseparable until Vice Chancellor Zemeckis started . This girl has been helping Cybil keep sane in the quietness of the holiday break. Between their pranks, singing, dancing, and gossiping, Cassie has become someone that Cybil feels she can rely on and tell anything to. Cybil likes to joke that Cassie has a little bit of Veela in her. Cybil thinks of the other girl as one of her greatest friends. They threw the best 2022 New Year's party the Three Broomstick's has ever seen, at the cost of a charmed owner and his handy barmaid. Ezra Bryant Cybil's first official crush. A very quiet boy who Cybil kept running into back during the beginning of her fifth year. Somehow, he put her on the journey of opening herself up to the world again. He had almost an instant attraction to her guitar and his persistence gradually won him the right of being the few people allowed to touch it. Their relationship bloomed from there, with Cybil eventually getting a small crush on the quiet, older boy. That crush was the start to an all out war with her fellow Veela, Lukka, once he realized that she felt the same as him. Lukka won the heart of Ezra, and Cybil gracefully bowed out, happily taking the roll of friend. Now with that crush gone, Cybil thinks of him as one of her dear friends and often worries about him being holed up in his dorms all the time. Briony Rookswood Desk buddy and very good friend to Cybil. Once the two Veela got talking, they were surprised when they found out they actually had a lot in common. Turns out that they had had both had the same idea, it being that they were tired of being closed off from everyone and It was time for some fun. Despite Bri's heart condition, Cybil tries to treat her like anybody other regular person instead of someone so fragile. Breaking into the Headmistress' office together during year 5 and dragging the blonde girl to the Wing afterwards has resulted in Cybil feeling protective of her fellow Veela. She tries to be there for the girl when she can. Sila Warrington It's funny how a mistaken name and a bit of curiosity can gain you a potential friend. Sila, otherwise known as Squirrel by the ginger, is quite the adorable second year. Cybil just can't seem to behave around this little girl, her most recent stunt being climbing the shelves of the Library just to retrieve a book the little Hufflepuff wanted right in front of Librarian Kole. She had only been trying to help! Others Lukka Rookswood The twin brother of Briony Rookswood. The two officially met due to Ezra, and that very same boy was the spark that started a war between the two. Over time, their annoyance over each other's existence turned to full blown hate. The two will rarely cooperate with each other unless absolutely needed. Lyra Riel One of the school's werewolves. Eric Hayland Jesma Pearl Rumors *"Cybil /actually/ started a food fight with that poor Macauley fellow! He didn't stand for it though, apparently. One moment she's pouring tea into his lap, the next they're both covered in food and he's letting a pie slip on top of her head. Isn't she supposed to be a prefect?" *"I heard Deverill screamed her head off when the lights went out in COMC. They were learning about lethifold's, I think. That thing really must scare the daylights out of her. That Barrington boy had to drag her out of the classroom." *"Deverill's temper has been out of control lately. Just breathing too loudly in her direction seems to make her pull one of those Veelarific temper tantrums." * Category:Students Category:Ravenclaws